


Not Lydia 2.0

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Attraction, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Memories, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Questions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They've made the decision together, and Jackson is right. It <i>is</i> time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lydia 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love ot of you let me know what you think... ot if you like it. Kudos are great too.
> 
> I didn't have in mind to add anything to the series right now but it's Stackson week on Tumblr and I needed to contribute.
> 
> Thanks so much to:
> 
> * [caileechristine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caileechristine/pseuds/caileechristine%20) for her great beta work.  
> * [tryslora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora) for always helping with my doubts.  
> 

Stiles's room is usually a mess, so their clothes all over the floor kind of look like they belong there. The faint light from the small lamp on the nightstand illuminates their naked bodies, only partially covered by a sheet.

Stiles is smiling in the afterglow, his head resting on Jackson's chest as Jackson runs his fingers lazily through his hair. It turns out that Jackson's skin on his cheek and his heartbeat under his ear is one of his new favorite positions. Besides, the massage on his scalp feels good as hell; he's so relaxed he's sure he'll fall asleep soon.

"You know, I've been thinking about it..." Jackson breaks the silence.

Stiles hears him but doesn't open his eyes or bother to answer. He'd rather sleep than talk right now.

"I think we should tell them."

That certainly catches Stiles's attention, and he feels even less like talking.

"I know you heard me, say something."

When Stiles doesn't answer or gives any indication that he heard him, Jackson carefully holds Stiles's head up so that he can keep eye contact.

"I don't want to argue." Stiles moves away, lying on his side, left elbow on the bed and chin on his left hand. "Today was so perfect." He rests his other hand on Jackson's chest, not feeling like losing contact yet.

"And you think I do?"

"It seems like it." If it sounds a little childish, he couldn't care less.

"Well, I don't. But it's been five months and I'm getting tired of this whole..." Jackson hesitates as he tries to find the best way to describe it.

"Secrecy," he finally says. "Why aren't you? I don't get it," Jackson adds, frowning.

Stiles licks his lips, unsure what to say since he doesn't want to make Jackson mad.

"I just don't see why it's such a big deal. Things are great now." He caresses Jackson's chest with his fingers distractedly. "You just don't wanna shower so often..."

Stiles frowns, "has anybody told you anything?"

"No, they haven't but I'm tired as hell. It's not easy hiding it from them, you know that, especially Derek. And yeah, the way he looks at me sometimes... I think he suspects something. He thinks I'm fucking Isaac for all I know."

Stiles snorts and can't stop the grin that spreads across his face. "You two have been spending a lot of time together lately..."

"I'm helping him with Spanish and history. I deserve a medal or something."

"I know..." Stiles nods. "I'll get you one, I promise." Stiles smiles, amused.

"So anyway, last month you said it was too soon. _Let’s wait a month_ , you said, _and if things are still good, we'll tell them_. You remember that?"

"I do," Stiles says quietly.

"Good. Well, like you said, things _are great now_ , so why not?" Jackson raises his eyebrows.

"I just don't feel like changing anything." And if it sounds immature, or whatever, he doesn't care at all.

Jackson snorts, shakes his head and mirrors Stiles's position on the bed to look at him.

"Sorry to tell you this, but you're a little late for that," he says, irony evident in his voice. "Everything has fucking changed already. This," Jackson waves his left hand between them, "is just one more thing. Besides, just imagine what being my boyfriend can do for your social life..."

"Oh yeah," Stiles says rolling his eyes dramatically, "how could I forget... you're still the _co-captain_ of the lacrosse team."

"Damn right I am… and don't you ever forget it, Stilinski," Jackson smirks.

"Shut up," Stiles says, playfully hitting Jackson on the shoulder with his right hand.

"Okay, so," Stiles continues, "if you think that... if you wanted to tell them... then, why did you agree with me a month ago?" Because nothing has really changed since then.

"I agreed because believe it or not I'm not stupid." Jackson sighs, "I know what it means. It's not like dating _Lydia_."

Simple, easy, expected in many ways... Stiles understands it perfectly.

"And you're not Lydia 2.0."

A smirk tweaks the corner of Stiles' mouth, easing into a smile as Jackson continues.

"I'm also coming out to my parents, if you didn't notice... which at this point is not really a problem because nothing could top having told them I'm a wolf, but if I was doing it I wanted to be sure that we had something, y'know? Something _real_... and now I'm sure."

It's moments like this when Stiles can feel the change more than ever. The difference between this Jackson and the one he used to know. The honesty in his voice and his eyes touches his heart and leaves him speechless for a minute.

"I'm sure too. That's not... that's not the problem."

"Then what?" Jackson raises his eyebrows again.

"I'm not sure how Scott and everybody else is going to react." Somehow, it didn't sound so weak before he said it aloud.

"You mean _your father_." It is clearly a statement, not a question.

"Well, yeah." It's not like he can try lying to Jackson anyway. "He's not your biggest fan. He knows what you are and after everything that happened, he still thinks that somehow it was your fault that we got kidnapped. He thinks that if I had been with Derek or Scott, they could have fought them and prevented it." Stiles shakes his head, "he's not gonna like it... he might even send me back to Eichen House..." Stiles smirks, even if he tries to hide it.

"I don't care what he thinks. He can hate me all he wants," Jackson says firmly. "Besides, you're his only son... obviously he's gonna be on protective mode. Oh, and let's not forget the restraining order... he's gonna hold that against me forever," Jackson says, chuckling. "Seriously, if I don't care what he thinks, then you shouldn't either. Who knows? Maybe with time he'll come around.”

"I wouldn't bet on it."

"Then we agree? Should we tell them tomorrow?"

Stiles knows Jackson has proposed that day because Sunday is pack meeting day.

"Yeah, okay. Tomorrow it is."

Next thing he knows, Stiles is being pushed on his back with superhuman strength and Jackson's body is covering his, his legs being pushed apart so that Jackson can fit between them. Jackson holds his left hand, intertwining their fingers against the mattress while he grabs and pulls Stiles's hair lightly with his other hand.

Suddenly, worrying about his father and everybody else can wait. Besides, they've made the decision together, and Jackson is right. It _is_ time.

As much as he loves sex, kissing Jackson tops everything else. Whenever Jackson is in control, it's forceful and gentle at the same time. Jackson bites Stiles's bottom lip and he feels instantly relaxed and boneless. Stiles makes an unintelligible sound as Jackson slides his teeth along Stiles's jaw. Stiles tilts his head to the side and then Jackson's mouth is on his neck, attacking the skin with his lips, his teeth and tongue. If anything, at least telling people will allow Jackson to give him a hickey whenever he wants, wherever he wants, and Stiles won't complain about it.

Precisely in that moment, somebody rings the doorbell, but Jackson doesn't stop, he's too focused on bruising his neck masterfully, and Stiles thinks that whoever is at the door will leave, but he's obviously wrong because thirty seconds later it is clear that whoever is at the door has no intention to leave.

"Jackson, stop." Stiles grabs Jackson's hair, trying to make him obey. "The door."

Jackson stops but doesn't move away, simply lifts his head to look at Stiles.

"You don't expect me to open it, right?" Jackson asks, tone full of disbelief.

"Fuck!" Stiles suddenly remembers who might be at the porch. "What time is it?"

Jackson simply groans and moves aside, lying next to Stiles.

Stiles grabs his phone where he reads 8:33 pm and everything comes back to him.

"Shit! It's Scott! He was coming over! We changed the day last week... God, I totally forgot, I'm sorry!" Stiles says as he gets up and starts to look for his clothes to put them on.

"Come on! You have to leave!" Stiles says, waving his arms.

"You have to be kidding me!" Jackson says as he gets up and starts to get dressed as well.

"Shut up! He can fucking hear you!"

"You too, jackass," Jackson says in a lower voice just as the doorbell rings again.

Just then there's another sound. A sound which becomes louder and louder as it continues. For a minute Stiles is confused, as he's not sure if it's the doorbell of his house or something else, but just a few seconds later as he opens his eyes it becomes clear that it's not the doorbell. It's the alarm clock of his phone.

Still half asleep, he grabs the phone and stops the alarm.

He sees a 7:50 am over Daniel's smiling face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know your opinion.


End file.
